


Well that was unexpected...

by tayla_rose7100



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayla_rose7100/pseuds/tayla_rose7100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory was just starting to settle after the drama that unfolded in 1x13 but when Nicole's family come to town for a visit, things start to be anything but settled (Boy, summaries are harder then they look)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fan fiction so don't be surprised if its not good! I'm open for ideas and feedback so comment bellow. Enjoy :)

"Damn it!" 

Waverly exclaimed, as she blew a strand of hair out of her face in annoyance, shes trying to make a nice perfect breakfast for her darling girlfriend on her birthday morning but everything that could go wrong did.

When flipping the perfectly crafted Pancake recipe given to Waverly by Gus as a teen, she saw that she had burnt one of the sides, the coffee plunger decided to break while plunging the coffee so she now has half plunged coffee which is basically undrinkable and shes burnt multiple fingers trying to fry some bacon.

"Why up so early??" Nicole asked walking into the kitchen wrapping her arms around the small brunette planting a few soft kisses down her neck, resting her chin on Waverly's shoulder. Grinning slightly at the touch of the woman she loves she sighs, "Well, I thought it would be nice to have a nice cooked breakfast to start off this morning but.." gesturing to the havoc around her "I guess you could say everything went to dog poop" Waverly turns around, facing Nicole with a apologetic look on her face "Happy Birthday Sweetie" Waverly goes up on her tip toes to kiss the officer on the lips.

"Naw Wave, this is honestly so sweet of you" Nicole smiles resting her hands on Waverly's hips "Its the effort that counts, I know you wanted this to be all special and all but just having you in my arms would be just as perfect to start off the morning" Waverly looks down trying to hide the redness forming in her cheeks but Nicole places a finger under her chin to move her head so their eyes meet and slowly tilts her head downwards to lock lips smiling into the kiss, Waverly kisses back placing her hands on the taller girls cheeks moving closer so their bodies touch.

After a few minutes of kissing, they hear a buzzing sound on the table beside them, Nicole looks over and sees its her phone she picks it up and sees its Wynonna.

"Hello" Nicole says still with a little tiredness in her voice.

"Hey Nic, I know its your day off but is there any chance you could come in for a few hours??, Dolls and I are down here and we think we've got a lead on.... that creature that snatched up Willa.... and almost killed me.." Her voice trailing off throughout the request as if she was trying to make something up but make it believable. 

Nicole yawns "Ummm yea, sure, give me 30 minutes, let me get ready for the day and get some caffeine in me"

"Yes, you're the best! Thanks means a lot, see you soon"

"See ya" With that Nicole, hangs up and puts her phone back down

"Please don't tell me they're calling you in..." Nicole nodding slowly "Aw comon its your day off and your birthday! Can't it just wait until tomorrow??"

"Sorry Hun, apparently your sister and Dolls have a lead on that black snake thing, I gotta go see what they have"

"Well I'll come, and while i'm at it give Wynonna a piece of my mind, thinking that she can just disturb you, on your most special day..."

"Wave, its my job, birthday or not, doesn't matter if its my day off, if i get called in i gotta go in"

"True but.." Nicole silenced Waverly with a deep, passionate kiss.

"But nothing" Nicole grinning cheekily "Now I have to go get ready" She then picks up one of the pancakes and takes a bite "Mmmmm...Still good" Nicole winks as she walks past Waverly, pausing briefly to softly tap Waverly on the nose, Waverlys nose scrunching up, a big smile escaping her lips.


	2. Full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments on my first chapter, its means a lot :D

"You ready?" Waverly questioned placing the keys in the ignition and turning the engine on.

"Yeah.." Nicole replies placing her hand on the smaller girls thigh gently stroking her thumb over the black leggings she wore "hey.. When we finish up here can we go to the new restaurant on the edge of town? I've heard good reviews"

Waverly nods still keeping an eye on the road ahead it's a bit icy out so traction isn't the best "Sounds good Hun"

"Sweet" Nicole says as Waverly pulls up at the station.

Hand in hand, the girls walk into the station where Nedley is standing awkwardly by the door to the BBD area 

"Oh hey.." Nedley cautiously said "Um happy birthday" he manages to get out before suspiciously tapping the closed door coming over to the girls shaking the officers hand.

"Thanks sheriff" Nicole smiled, fading when they all hear a loud crash coming from the room.

"What's going on in there?!?" Waverly exclaimed taking a step toward the door.

"Oh um nothing..." Nedley trying to think of an excuse.

Nicole rolls her eyes "Alright.. so I guess we just have to find out then won't we?" She reaches for the door handle.

"You can't go in yet!" The sheriff shouts.

"Um why not?" Nicole slightly taken back quizzes. There's a another tap coming from the inside and a smile forms on his face " Oh no reason... Sorry you can go in Haught have fun" and with that Nedley walks back into his office and closes the door.

"Weird..." Waverly says confused "Anyway we should go see what on earth my sister thinks she's up to so we can go to the lovely restaurant you were talking about"

"Agreed" Nicole nods and opens the door walking in slightly where she's meet with party poppers being popped, party blowers being blown and a huge banner strung across the room with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAUGHTSTUFF" printed on it.

Laughing thinking how lucky she is to have these friends, her train of thought is disrupted by being practically tackled to the ground, she's shocked but looks up to see the older Earp laughing "Gottcha! Happy birthday Nic!"

"Thanks Wy" Nicole managed to get out between a bursts of laughter.

Wynonna helps the officer up to her feet and Agent dolls comes over and shakes Nicoles hand "Happy Birthday Haught"

"Thank you really, this..this is amazing" Nicole says almost speechless

"Not a problem you only turn 25 once, right" Wynonna winks as she walks over to the desk and pulls out a bottle of Whiskey from the draw, shaking it slightly "First sips for you Nic" She chuckled.

"So this is the big lead you two have???" Waverly spoke up "Nothing about some black snake creature??.."

Dolls shook his head "Nope, it was the only way we could think of to get Nicole to come down on her day off, without suspicion that is"

Waverly smiled, realising how much was put into the room, Nicole looking around the room saying "Well it worked, and i'm completely touched, all this effort, it really means a lot, to have a group of colleagues who happen to be your closest friends and are willing to go the extra mile to bring a smile on each others faces, its just amazing" Nicole saying getting a bit choked up

"Aw stop it! It's our pleasure, you're a fantastic friend, colleague, and girlfriend to my baby sister you deserve to be spoilt on your birthday" Wynonna flicking a genuine smile at Nicole "Which reminds me I got you a little something" 

Handing the bottle of whiskey over to Nicole, Wynonna walks over to the table and picks up a black box about the size of her hand.

Taking a sip of the whiskey Nicole hands it to Waverly who just sniffs it, shaking her head "Its far to early for this" she murmurs.

"Aw Wy you didn't have to buy me anything" Wynonna smiles and walks over to Nicole handing the box to her "Yes I know but I saw this and I was like I gotta get it, it reminded me of our little drink sesh we had a while back" 

Smiling and thinking back to that day, Nicole opens the box and her jaw drops "Wynonna!! It's perfect!" She picks up the contents and holds it up for everyone to see; it's two beer bottles on a sliver chain "I love it" 

"I hope you would, look at what the back says, I got it engraved so you know it's from me" Nicole turns the necklace around and starts laughing. 

"What is it Hun?" Waverly questions exchanging glances with Wynonna and then Nicole. 

Still laughing Nicole says "She got it engraved with 'Top shelf'" 

"Erm okay then" Waverly looks at Nicole confused, she then looks around the room "Hang on, where's Doc??" 

Still smiling at the necklace, Nicole looks up "Yeah where is he?" 

Dolls sits down and looks at Nicole "Well he's gone to get your next surprise, he shouldn't be too long" 

"Oooh really?? I wonder what it is" 

Dolls chuckles "You mean who it is"

Nicole's eyes widen "What do you mean 'who'?"

"You'll see soon enough"

Waverly looks over at Wynonna who looking down biting her lip, something's up but Waverly doesn't want to draw attention so she just leaves it.

There's a knock on the door and all four people look at the door, it opens and in steps Doc "Mission completed" He walks in further and tips his hat at Nicole.

"Its the woman of the day, Morning officer and a happy birthday to you too"

"Thanks Doc" Nicole tipping her hat back at him.

"So Doc.." Dolls stands up "Did you get Ms Haught's Surprise?"

"I sure did, One was out the door and ready to go the instant I mentioned Nicole's name, the other... well she took some convincing"

"There's two of them?!? Doc?, Dolls? whats going on??" Nicole getting a bit impatient now, stares at the two men.

"Doc, just go get them" Dolls gestured to outside the door.

Doc goes out and a few minutes later comes back with two people. A Man in his late 20's, tall with red hair similar to Nicole's whose wearing a red flannel shirt, blue jeans and brown boots the other a Teen girl, unlike Nicole and the man she has light brunette hair, wearing sweatpants and an oversized blue 'NYPD' Shirt and a grey zip up hoodie.

"Coley" The tall man Grins "Been a while since I've seen your bright face" The man comes over and brings Nicole into a big tight hug.

"Blake..." Nicole speechless hugging the red head back.

Waverly even more surprised asks "Nicole....Who are these people??"

The girl, walking over to where Waverly is now sitting and sitting a chair over, explains " Well im Jessi, and that big teddy bear over there hugging the birthday girl is Blake"

"Waverly, these are Nicole's Siblings" Dolls butts in"

Jessi clocking a look over at Dolls "And I was just about to say that..." Gritting her teeth, she takes a deep breath and looks back at Waverly who is giving the "You better explain this now!" look to Nicole getting an apologetic "I will i'm sorry" look in reply.

"And by the looks of you, imma take a guess and say you are Waverly, am I right??

Waverly still a bit confused and surprised nods.

Nicole who is now out of the hug but still speechless tries to string together a sentence "Umm...why....why are you two here?? shouldn't you be back home? Working on the farm or something and you..." pointing at Jessi "Shouldn't you be in school??? 

"Its called getting woken up at the ass crack of dawn by this guy who looking like he came out of a 1800's western book, saying something about going to this town in the middle of nowhere to see my sister who I haven't seen in years, because she just up and left, I didn't really have much choice" Jessi sighs. 

"Well you know she had no choice Jessi, circumstances were tough, you were too young to understand" Blake says placing a hand on Nicole's shoulder, Nicole silently agreeing.

"Oh of course, its always that, too young this, too young that, just because i'm the youngest doesn't mean i'm stupid and oblivious!" Jessi bites, glaring at Blake.

She closes her eyes and pauses for a second before re opening them "Im sorry, happy birthday Sis" she says standing up and walking over to Nicole "Its just that its been so many years, i'm 16 now and i'm still being held in the dark about everything, it just sucks you know"

Waverly smiles "Yeah i know the feeling, but trust me you'll find out i'm sure" 

Nicole looks over at Waverly and has a soft smile go across her face, Jessi turning around and looking at Waverly smiling, then looking down to see the Bottle in her hand

"Is that Whiskey?!?!" Jessi's voice elevating in excitement.

"NO!" Blake and Nicole say in unison. 

Wynonna walks behind Jessi and places her hands on her shoulders a smile from ear to ear "Nicole, I like this kid"


	3. Dinner And A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm currently writing this at midnight so I apologise if there's mistakes, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Don't worry I will add some Wayhaught goodness into this story soon.

Later that evening Waverly is sitting at a wooden table with her gorgeous red head girlfriend sitting opposite, head down, moving her fork around her plate.

"Baby? What's on your mind?" The small brunette spoke, breaking the silence that filled the table.

Two brown orbs shot up at her before slowly lowering "Oh quite a lot in all honesty" laughing an empty laugh "Just about the events the occurred today"

"With Blake and Jessi?"

"Imhm, it was unexpected ya know? It's been..." Nicole thinking to herself "A good five years since I've seen them, Jessi for one has grown up and Blake, well he's same old cheerful self"

Waverly smiling "Yeah, a lot can happen in a few years, but now they're here you can spend time with them"

An unsure smile forms on Nicole's face causing Waverly to think.

"Hey I've got an idea" Capturing the older ones attention.

"What about tomorrow, we have a big get together? Us, Wynonna, Blake, Jessi, Dolls and Doc. Get some games going, get to know each other?"

"Sounds awesome" Nicole beamed "I'll text Blake later, but now" Nicole reaching her hand out softly rubbing her girlfriends forearm "Let's finish this fantastic night and go home, it's been a long day and I'm all for a nice cuddle with my one and only" clasping Waverly's hand, bringing it up to her lips and leaving a gentle kiss along her knuckles"

"Quite the charmer aren't you?" Waverly grinned, taking another bite of her ravioli.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you had the best birthday sweetie" Waverly said unlocking the door and walking in.

"Indeed I did, a few surprises but that's all part of the fun right?" Nicole following Waverly into the house, grabbing her hand and spinning her into her arms "And now I can go to bed holding you, best way to end the night I think" 

"Sounds perfect to me, imma go get ready for bed, can you close up here when you're done?" 

"Sure can do" 

Smiling, the younger girl places her hands on the officers neck and reaches up, locking lips before pulling away and walking into the bedroom.

"How did I get so lucky" Nicole whispered to her self before pulling out her phone to text her older brother.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N: Heya, just texting to ask if you and Jessi are keen to come over tomorrow night? Waverly wants to get to know you guys and says there will be some friendly game play going on, it'll be fun.

A few minutes later, after locking the door and closing the curtains Nicole's phone lights up.

B: Friendly game play? You of all people should know that when it comes to games, us Haught clan have no recollection of the word "friendly".Bring it on Coley! We'll be there!

Nicole chuckling to herself, thinking all the family game nights they had growing up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! That's cheating! You can't do that!" A 12 year old Blake yells over the dining room table.

"You wanna bet?" 10 year old Nicole smirks, taking two $20 notes from Blake's money pile, Blake gripping one side of the note trying to pull it back towards him.

"DAD!!" They both scream looking over at their Father who has just got back from work.

"Nicole's cheating!" Blake claiming.

"Am not!!" Nicole Protests.

"Are too!" 

Both kids pulling faces at each other, the Father intervenes.

"Oi you two, keep it down! Whatcha playing?"

"Superpoly" Nicole saying lowering her voice.

"Yeah, it's like monopoly but with supernatural things like demons and werewolves. Mom got it for us today. Nicole just picked up a card saying she got shot by peacemaker, but she just continued rolling with out going to hell, she's cheating" Blake still not happy about his sister taking his money.

"No, it didn't say I had to go to hell, it said" 

Nicole re picking up the card moving it so only her dad could see, reads out that she gets to take $40 from the other players, which isn't what it says at all.

Picking up on Nicole's sly strategy, her Dad follows along with it "Yeah sorry bud, your sister is right, the money is rightfully hers"

"This is so unfair!" Death staring Nicole, Blake stands up and storms off to his bedroom.

Chucking Along side her Father Nicole starts packing up the game.

"I should be going to sleep, I'm starting my training for the academy tomorrow" Nicole saying gleefully, looking up at her Father, with a sparkle in her eye.

"Ah, starting off young are we? Soon enough you'll be working at the station like your old man" Nicole's Dad chucking, lifting off his stetson and placing it on young Nicole's head with a proud look in his eye. "Don't work too hard alright?, we cant have you injuring yourself, a good cop is always a smart cop" Gently tapping Nicole's temple.

"Okay Daddy" Nicole saying, re adjusting the hat.

"Now run along to bed young one, every hard worker needs their sleep" Placing a kiss upon Nicole's cheek he watches her run off, in the direction her brother did a few minutes prior.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hunny?" Waverly called from the doorway of their room, bringing Nicole back to reality.

"Yeah?, i'm almost done, just checking everything's all sorted, wont be a sec"

"Okay, just checking" Waverly walking into back into the room, leaving Nicole in the Kitchen, who then looks up to the ceiling,biting her lip with a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek.

"Miss you Dad, forever and always"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) I've skipped a bit to the get together, basically its just a normal day in the office and Waverly invites over Wynonna, Doc and Dolls and they all say yes. Enjoy :) If you have any questions about these chapters don't be afraid to comment them below :D

As Waverly is putting chips, dip and other snacks on the table, the door bell rings "I'll get it" Nicole calls from the bedroom.

Nicole comes out wearing jeans and a plain dark blue shirt, opening the door she is greeted by Wynonna and Dolls.

"I brought the whiskey!" Wynonna beams as she embarrasses Nicole, walking in and placing the bottle on the table "Oh yum! Snacks, you two know what's good!"

Dolls chuckling "Hey Nicole, thank you for inviting us all around tonight"

"Not a problem, I don't think we have ever done this so it's about time we did" Nicole replied seeing Doc coming up the steps.

"Evening Ms. Haught" Doc enters the house tipping his hat.

"Evening Doc, snacks are on the table"

Next arriving are Blake and Jessi.

"Coley!! Ready to crush and burn? I've been practising all today with Jessi, she doesn't seem to into it as we were as kids" Blake, holding up the superpoly game, gesturing to the girl who is trailing behind with a wrapped box with a red bow on top.

"What ever helps your confidence by all means, but remember who always won as kids? That's right me" Nicole poking out her tongue causing Blake to laugh

"Haven't changed one bit have you" He walks in and places the game on the table with other various games.

"You alright there sweetie?" Nicole asks walking out onto the steps "Hey let me take that" taking the wrapped box from Jessi's hands, Jessi smiles "Thanks Nic, hey I'm sorry about yesterday" sighing "I wasn't in the best mood and I snapped when I shouldn't of"

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it, I know I have a lot to explain and I plan to make it up to you, I promise, I really want to be the big sister I never was" Wrapping an arm around Jessi's shoulder they walk inside

"Starting with tonight, we can have a Haught sister talk while all these people mix and mingle" Gesturing to the group of 5 sitting on the couch laughing and sharing their drunk stories even dolls who claims to never drink.

"Okay sounds like fun, what you're holding by the way is you're birthday present, it's not much but Blake and I think you'll love it, you have to open it in front of everyone though"

"Deal, what would you like to drink? Then we can sit on the deck and talk" Nicole placing the box on the table and walking into the kitchen.

"Well you don't seem to like the idea of me having whiskey, I guess apple juice will do" Smiling at her older sister, she opens the ranch slider and steps out onto the deck.

"You're only sixteen Jessi ,you have to remember that. You shouldn't be anywhere near that stuff anyway, it's actually illegal" Nicole pours a glass of juice into a glass and grabs a beer from out of the fridge, walking out closing the slider she sits down handing the drink to the younger Haught.

"Hey big officer lady let's rewind to a sixteen year old you and a seven year old me shall we" thanking Nicole as she takes the drink " I vividly remember me coming into your room and seeing you with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of cranberry juice,you had what's his name next you taking a sip of vodka and then a sip of juice,Derek from basketball?, anyway I remember me saying I'm telling mum and dad so you said you'd give me a sip" Jessi started to smirk "So Nicole Haught, you can't say you never drunk underage and technically it's your fault I like me some alcohol "

"Your memory is pretty good isn't it?" Nicole looks down "So it's apparent from yesterday you want some answers?"

"Hey, no, well yes but I'm not gonna pressure you to tell me, it's you're life" Jessi saying putting down her glass trying to get eye contact with her sister.

"Well it's about time I think, I'll start off by saying, I'm sorry about leaving home, I'm sorry about leaving you, it must of been hard with out your big sister, considering Mum had no care in the world for you and dad always being at work, being stuck with Blake is a job on it's own"

Chuckling, Jessi nods. 

"Yeah,well you must of had a reason, I know you don't mind getting up early, but 1am? that's a bit excessive. 

Nicole smiles slightly, agreeing with the statement.

"It wasn't the fact you left, as such, and it wasn't the fact I had no big sister to guide me though that tween stage, not a lot of people do but it was the aftermath of it all; the screaming and yelling the morning Dad found your note, Mum going out and drinking and coming home to just blame us for you leaving, I couldn't go to school some days cause Blake had to work on the farm and Dad was at the station so I was on Mum duty, she'd yell at me to help her but screamed even more when I got close to her to go away"

Nicole grabs Jessis hand as she tries finding the words "It was just hard, on me, on Blake and on Dad, but in saying that I kept you on my mind, our picture in my back pocket. I got through middle school and I've been in all the AP classes since freshman year, it's a lot of hard work but I'm getting there, I'm learning Spanish, I remember us planing to go to Spain once I was 18 so I thought it would come in handy, but in recent years I've realised how much I want to help people, you know? I've got my fitness up and I can run faster then Missy the bull in neighbour Roy's farm and I'm thinking of following in your steps and joining the academy"

A massive smile stretches across Nicole's face " I'm so proud of you" gently squeezing her hand "Honestly I really am. I knew since you could talk you'd be smart, I agree hard work pays off, and you know what, I reckon you will be a fantastic officer" The smiling fades as Nicole again lowers her head "But back to the serious talk, I had to leave, it wasn't because of you, I'm sure you know that though, it wasn't because of Dad or Mum or Blake, I had some personal issues I had to sort out I'm surprised no one has told you, they all have gone through the same thing, I just handled it differently, it may not of been the best but it was my way"

"Yeah" Jessi exhales " Blake said that you'd tell me because he told you, Daddy told him, his Daddy told him and so fourth"

"Well I guess that's fair, well Jessi..." Nicole is then interrupted by a highly excited Waverly who may of had a little to drink.

"There you two are!! We've been looking for you everywhere! haven't we guys?" Four more heads appearing from the slider "yep" they all say " Comon let play some games!!!" Waverly continuing, grabbing Nicole's arm and pulling her to her feet "You too baby Nicole, get your butt up and join us!"

"Alright okay we are coming" Nicole says pulling up Jessi who grabs her juice and follows the group to the dining room table.

"What to play? What to play?" Wynonna questions taking a good look around the options "Ooo this one looks interesting... Superpoly, Blakey boy did you bring this??" The older Earp clearly had one too many, smiles at the oldest Haught.

"Indeed I did, Nicole and I played this a truck load as kids" Blake responding looking over at Nicole who is in deep thought"

"Oi Haughtstuff" Wynonna clicking her fingers at the day dreaming red head "No cheating okay... That's for everyone alright, make this a fun clean game!"

"Okay!" Everyone cheers as they pick up their avatars to put in the board.

"That's funny there's a Wyatt Earp in here" Waverly smiles looking through the bunch of metal pieces "And a doc Holliday too"

"His best friend and companion on all his adventures" Jessis joins in "He looks a bit like... Our Doc... Here..."

The table falls silent as Jessi looks over at Doc looking like she's trying to read his soul.

"How about we begin okay?" Nicole breaking the silence "I'll be the pack leader wolf, hurry up a good game is a fast game"  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
45 minutes later~

"Hey that's not fair!" Wynonna shouts across the table at a smug looking dolls.

"I got that card fair and square" Dolls replies, moving his avatar three steps forward.

"Hey, did you even shuffle these?, the bad ones keep coming up" Waverly asks with a confused expression as she is yet again sent to hell without "just visiting".

"I think I've just lost the dice" Doc comments, crouching, looking under the table"

"Okay, I think it's coffee time, who wants what?"

"Cappachino please" Blake says putting the money back in it's allocated spot in the box.

"Anything with wake me the frick up in it" Wynonna moans flopping herself on the couch"

\--------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you spray painted your history teachers car with "F on my test my ass" " Blake trying to contain his laughter.

"Yep" Wynonna boasts "In bold, blood red letters"

"Brilliant! the perfect revenge plan" Jessi exclaims loving every bit of this 

"Don't Listen to her Jessi, Wynonna as much as shes matured, she wasn't the best role model as a teenager" Waverly noticing the little too much attention Jessi was paying to Wynonna's rebellious stories.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Waves" Blake reassuring "You've had your time as a rebellious child, isn't that right Jessi?" Blake gently nudges Jessi as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey" Wynonna says leaning her head on Jessis shoulder quietly saying so no one can hear "Don't let anyone tell you to stop being rebellious, just look at it as living life on the edge, and remember, its only illegal if you get caught" Wynonna winks at Jessi then moves her eyes over to Nicole who has her head on Waverlys lap having her girlfriend play with her hair "Be careful though, the best cop I know is your sister, so make sure she doesn't get a lead on anything you do other wise, you'll be sleeping with the fishes" 

chuckling Jessi agrees "Okay ill be careful"

Doc yawns and looks over at the clock plastered on the wall "Well why don't you look at that, its almost midnight, I think its time for me to get to bed, we all have work in the morning so I suggest you lot do the same"

"Oh damn this night has gone quick, thanks Nicole and Waverly for having us, it was a lot of fun" Dolls says standing up holding out his hand to help Wynonna up.

"Yeah, who knew Waves and Haught could throw a pretty awesome party? We have to do it again like real soon" Wynonna taking Dolls' hand "Ill see you lot tomorrow" Dolls helps Wynonna out of the house with doc following. Blake looks over at the table and nudges his youngest sister in the arm.

"Hey, go get the present, I want Coley to have it before its too late to be considered a birthday present"

Jessi gets up and walks over to the table, picking up the box, coming back to the group she starts explaining "So Nicole, as you know i'm very very persistent and if I want something i will get it "Nicole laughs and nods her head at her sister "So every day for the past year or so i went back to the station Daddy worked at"

"Yeah?" Nicole's voice quietens as she again remembers her Father, the times he took Nicole to the Station and showed her all the fancy gadgets and the ins and outs of the place 

"Okay well you know how ever since Daddy you know...Passed" Waverly catches on and gives Nicole supporting squeeze of the hand "The people at the station kept something which has some sentimental value to you, Everyday i went there asking for this and every day they said no, it was still being used for evidence which we all know was falsehood, but a few weeks ago i guess they got sick of me coming in every single day they gave up and let me have it, so Nicole, Happy Birthday and i hope you love your present" Jessi slightly pushes the box towards Nicole who is slowly starting to sit up.

Nicole looks at her siblings then back at Waverly, she slowly takes the bow off and starts unwrapping the paper on the box, she lifts the lid and puts it back down and buries her face in her hands and starts crying. Waverly wraps her arm around her girlfriend and places a hand on her thigh "Baby whats wrong" she whispers nicole just shakes her head.

"Don't worry, they're happy tears" Blake says reaching over and lifting the lid back up for Waverly to see. "Its Dads stetson, she was crazy about it as a child and its the object that best represents him, Dad" "Blake Starts tearing up "Dad, was at work a lot as we were kids, but anytime he was off or we needed him desperatly he'd drop everything to come help, he supported Nicole through everything, like when she came out to us when she was 17, Mum was a bit on edge but Dad, the first thing he did was took her into his arms and hugged her saying he was proud and he knows it took a lot to come out and he was gonna support her the entire way" Blake stops to wipe his tears and Waverly continues to comfort a touched Nicole.

"She idolised him, she wanted to be like him so much, and by the looks shes done just that, Nicole..." Jessi says trying to get her sisters attention, Nicole looks up with reddened eyes "He would be so proud of you Nic" 

"Yeah I second that" Blake joins in the conversation. 

"Thank you, This..this is amazing" She kisses Waverlys hand as she stands up and the three Haughts go into a hug.

Once they pull away Jessi goes and sits next to Waverly and they engage in casual conversation.

"So I take it you like your present" Blake says starting to walk to the door.

"Like? I Love it!" Nicole wiping away her tears again.

"That's awesome, we didn't know when we would be able to get it to you but when Doc came in the early hours of the morning saying he'd take us to you, we knew the time was right"

"Yeah..hey when are you two thinking about heading back?"

"I dunno soon id say, ive got Roy looking after the farm at the moment and I don't know what state it'll be when we get back" He laughs "So maybe the day after next"

"Oh, okay, well, umm...is there any chance Jessi could stay here? There's stuff she needs to know and..learn,someone told her it has to be me to explain" 

"Oh, right yep that would be me, what about schooling? Is there even a school here?, the place is almost as big as our farm"

Nicole laughs looking over her shoulder at Waverly and Jessi looking at some mythology book "Yes, there's a high school, just talk to her about it please, i cant really leave Purgatory, and i don't want to leave it too late"

"Of course Nic, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow" 

"Hey Jessi" Blake calls out "Time to go"

"Okay, bye Waverly, thanks for showing me your book, very interesting stuff"

"Not a problem, next time you come round, ill show you the others" 

"Sounds good! Nicole your girlfriend is Awesome!" Jessi smiles, walks over and hugs her sister "Thanks for tonight, it was fun"

"Its okay, we will finish that conversation later, alright" Nicole saying hugging back.

"Okay, Night you two" Jessi and Blake leave, closing the door behind them.

Waverly comes up behind Nicole and wraps her arms around her waist "Good night?"

"Very good night" Nicole turns around and places her hands on Waverly's hips.

"I think its sleep time, i'm exhausted" Waverly yawns and entwines her fingers with Nicole "lets go" she whispers laying a soft kiss on Nicoles lips

Smiling into the kiss Nicole kisses back "Okay but first we need to lock the door" Nicole walks over and locks the door turning around and grabs the smaller girls hand and walks into their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

WE GOT SEASON 2!!!!!!! I was watching the panel from the live stream and when it was announced (Very Melanie style if you ask me, at least we all know she had a divine burrito for lunch) I was so happy I started dancing around the place, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy! How did you guys take the news?! Someone leaked it before the panel then the cast re tweeted it so you knew it was legit but still ahh!!

 

Im going to try post tonight (like in a few hours) Ive just gone back to school for the term so the next 9 weeks are going to be hectic so thats why i havent been posting in ages, ill try post when i can but im finishing assessments and doing exams so im studying for those

Thank you for being patient :)


	6. This is gonna sound crazy but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient and leaving all your lovely feed back and constructive criticism, all is appreciated, ill try update this more often, just been a very hectic few weeks. Anyway Enjoy this chapter and see you next time :)

Waverly woke the next morning to soft kisses being gently placed just below her ear, she quietly hums at the warm embrace she is in, as Nicole's arms wrap around her waist.

"Morning gorgeous" Nicole smiles, the soft vibrations linger on the smaller girls bare shoulder, voice still sleepy and raspy.

"Morning" Waverly smiles, slowly reaching over for her phone "What's the time?"

Before she has any time to get her fingers attached to her phone she is flipped on her back and has the taller red head hovering over her.

"Doesn't matter" She grins, kissing Waverly, gently biting the brunettes lip "It's Saturday, which means no work and no disruptions"

A soft giggle escapes Waverly's lips, she places her hands on Nicole's hips bringing her closer to her, they engage in a deep kiss and Waverly brings her hands up to cup her girlfriend's cheeks.

The kisses get slowly more heated as Nicole starts to kiss down Waverly's neck moving down to her collar bone leaving along it a trail of soft sweet kisses.

Waverly lets out a peaceful sigh, as she looks to her side ,she notices Nicole's phone vibrate against the bedside table,she first dismisses it but as it vibrates again on the wood she groans quietly, as she picks it up she reads what is plastered on the screen ,Waverly's eyes widen. "Babe?" She murmurs.

Nicole, who has gotten down to Waverly's toned stomach looks up "Yeah? What is it?"

"You've gotten 10 miss calls from your brother" Waverly sits back up handing her girlfriend her phone.

Nicole jolts up and quickly redials Blake "Comon, Shit! Pick up god damn it"

"It's about fucking time you picked up!" Blake answers shouting from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah well I'm sorry okay I was...caught up with something, there's no need to be all hulk with me" Nicole frowns, moving to sit next to Waverly, who is resting her head back on the headboard, waiting to go back to what she was just previously enjoying.

"Yeah well sorry won't cut it, your sister is in a bad way, it happened and she freaked out all because someone didn't tell her something extremely important!"

Nicole takes a deep breath in trying to collect herself, pausing for a second, she closes her eyes and lowers her voice "I was getting there okay, where is she now?"

"Hospital, Nicole, Jessi is in hospital" His voice cracking " and she needs her sister, so please step up and be one" Blake exhales.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there soon" Nicole hangs up and holds her phone to her chest.

"Baby? What was that about?" Waverly looks over at Nicole who is sitting there staring at the wall "Nicole?"

Nicole shakes her head zoning back to her girlfriend who is looking at her worried "I have to go to the hospital, something's happened to Jessi and I need to find out what exactly"

"Oh shit, do you want me to come?" Waverly reaches for Nicole's hand holding it gently.

"Sure" Nicole says hesitantly "I just need to put some clothes on" 

Nicole walks over to her dresser, opening it she gets out a Dark blue Hoodie which has a basketball on the front and "HAUGHT" on the back, she opens the next draw down and pulls out some grey sweat pants. 

"Not my usual attire but it'll have to do" Nicole says to herself, walking over to the black shelves attached to the wall picking up Waverly's jeep keys.

"Ready?" Nicole spins on her heels to see Waverly, wearing one of her girlfriends oversized jumpers and a pair of leggings

"Yep,let's go" She walks past Nicole, grabbing the keys.

\----------------------------------------------

The pair scurried into the hospital reception where they were greeted by a middle aged woman who smiled and sat up, placing her files to one side " Officer Haught, it's been awhile since I've seen you in here, you too Ms Earp. Both keeping out of harm's way, always the best thing to do" 

Waverly snickers while Nicole stays quite serious, only having a thin smile seep through her lips "Do you know where I would be able to find a Jessica Haught?"

"Ah the young girl? A relation of yours I assume" The lady quickly scans her eyes over to her computer, moving the mouse and clicking on various things "She's in room 12B, which is just down the hall on the right" Using hand gestures to guide the way she pauses "There's a man in there too, he seemed quite agitated coming in, make sure he's okay too, from what this report says, I think he may be a bit spooked" 

"I guess you could say that, Thank you Mary" Nicole smiles and wanders off down the hall, the small brunette following close behind.

"Hun?" Waverly clutches Nicole's wrist, hindering her from walking into the room "I think I may stay out here, let you see your sister and brother alone"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" Nicole brings her girlfriend in for a quick peck on the lips before entering the room, Waverly walks back down the corridor and sits on the next available seating.

"Hey kiddo" Nicole walks in, wandering round the metal framed bed she once lay in, she places a soft kiss on her sister's head "What have you gotten yourself into?" 

"Hey" Jessi says with a croaky voice "To be completely honest, I don't know, I think something is really wrong Nic, I woke up this morning with massive back pain, so I walked into the bathroom to have a look, I turned around and lifted my shirt up and saw I had a massive black line running from the base of my neck to my hip bones, I was a bit taken back and thought I may of had drunk the left over dark rum Blake stores in his vehicle and done something really regrettable" Jessi tries to joke but winces as she goes to laugh.

Nicole moves closer easing her up "Do you mind if I?" Gesturing to the back of the hospital gown. 

"Go ahead" Jessi leans forward slightly as Nicole examines the younger sisters back "Fantastic" she sarcastically whispers, Nicole then looks up at Blake and nods to the door, Blake takes the hint and moves to the door "I'll be back soon okay?" "Okay" Jessi smiles as her brother walks out closing the door behind him.

"Go any explanation for this, Nic?" Jessi quizzes, curiosity fading into her voice.

Nicole pauses, helping her sister to lean back, she sits on the edge of the bed, trying to think of a sentence to try kick off what she is about to tell her. 

"Well, yes, but first I need to gather some more insight to what happened this morning, Blake said you freaked out and that's why you're in here"

"Oh, right, please just hear me out, i know i'm going to sound completely bonkers but i'm telling the truth , so once I lowered my shirt I re looked at myself in the mirror. As I blinked my eyes glowed purple, like a lavender shade, I screamed and started to freak out, I ran into the kitchen where Blake was, my temper was starting to escalate, it was hard to calm down but the more I worked myself up the more my temper rose, Blake just stood there, Nic you should've seen his eyes, they were petrified, next thing I know i've turned around and smashed my hand through the glass table, my hand dripping with blood"

Jessi raises her heavily bandaged hand wincing at the pain doing so. 

"I didn't feel the pain I only saw my mangled hand, so i screamed again and stepped toward Blake who just stepped back, my own brother stood back, he didn't come to my aid, I suppose I can't blame him, I think if I saw anyone in the state I was in I think i'd be long gone" Jessi starts to trail off tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"Okay" Nicole exhales and leans in to her sister wiping the few tear droplets with her thumb "You're not crazy Jessi, the fact is that this, what you just explained , happened to me, That night, I woke up and saw the same mark on me, I too freaked out, Blake had warned me about it but in the moment it was the last thing I was thinking about, I had to get out, you were peacefully sleeping in the room next to me, I was making a lot of noise and couldn't bare it if you happened to wake up and saw what was unravelling, talk about scar you for life at such a young age, so I left, and that was that" Nicole sighs, looking into her sister's crestfallen eyes. 

"Blake knew, but he also knew it wasn't his job to tell you what happened if you asked where I was, I assume he just made some excuse up?" 

Jessi slowly nods, listening to every detail the older one was saying.

"Yeah, so now you know why I left, but now it's time to explain, remember the other night when we were on the deck, I said that i had to talk to you about something?"

"Yeah? The thing which Blake told you and you had to tell me?"

"Yeah, Well" Nicole frowns trying to find the words "Jessi, us Haught's are special, we aren't like 'Normal families'" She uses her hands to mimic quotation marks.

"We have special talents, powers some would say, you are only just discovering yours, from the sounds of it you have heightened strength, but at the moment it is being associated with being scared. You will learn to control this and use it for good, you will also need to discover your other powers and how they get triggered, otherwise you may hurt someone or yourself, I cant have that happening okay"

Jessi sits there eyes widened with a massive grin planted across her face. 

"So i'm a superhero? Cool!" 

"No, no, no, Jessi, no ,not cool" Nicole snapped "Could you please be serious for one minute of your fricken life!"

"Oh, im sorry" Jessi sinks into the bed letting out a soft sigh, she looks away.

There's a bang at the door and before Nicole can say anything the door is barged open and three people walk in, two with guns, one pointed at Nicole the other at Jessi, the third person speaks up, guilt settling in her voice "Nic, baby, im so sorry"


	7. Don't you hurt her part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for all the comments so far its amazing, ill try update once a week (probably a Saturday or Sunday) its like mid night Sunday (so technically Monday but ah well) so I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters or advice etc comment them down below I enjoy reading them all :)
> 
> Note: There will be violence in this Chapter but don't worry, its all part of the journey, I love all the characters just as much as the next Earper.. except a couple *cough* Champ *cough*

"Woah!, Hang on a minute" Nicole jumps up, facing the two intruders dressed in suits standing in front of her sister, somewhat protecting her from the line of fire.

"Hands where I can see them" One guy snarls, his pistol pointed straight at Nicole's forehead.

"Okay, okay" Nicole puts her hands up in surrender, she knows why they're here, someone from the hospital would of seen the name and alerted the authorities right away. The 'Haught' family have a massive bounty on their heads so they like to keep low, Nicole thought that coming to somewhere like Purgatory, that would be it, no one here would know about the bounty and she can live a peaceful life, get on with her job, settle down with someone, but she was wrong, now she is face to face with one of her biggest fears.

Nicole sighs "What ever you want, we can talk it through, just please put the guns down, we wouldn't want anybody getting here, now do we?" 

The first guy nods to the second guy, gesturing to the red head, the second guy then disarms his weapon putting it back in its holster, he walks briskly over to Nicole grabbing her tight by the upper arm, jerking her towards the open door, she complies, before exiting the room she catches a glimpse of her girlfriend, on the verge of tears, covering her mouth with her hand, it kills her to see her like this, she wants to comfort her and tell her everything's okay but she doesn't want a bullet to her head, so she just leaves with the guy, wincing at the amount of pressure he has on her arm.

"Right" The only guy in the room speaks, taking a step towards the petrified young girl "Your Brother and Sister have been taken into custody, and they wont be released until someone speaks up about what you lot are, we are so close to figuring it out and since we have you subjects finally in hand we can seal the case and learn more about your kind, and see what you can do for us but unfortunately we have been in this position before but your sister didn't want to talk so we had to take matters into our own hands, take away what meant most to her" The guy smirks at the end of his statement showing no mercy for what they had done.

"And what if I don't want to talk? Hang on, what do you mean 'Take matters into your own hands'?" Jessi pauses, a sudden realisation comes across her "Daddy..." 

The guy cackled, taking another step he leans towards Jessi and taps the steel barrel on her chest, Jessi feels a sharp jolt go up her spine as the cold metal touches her skin "Oh you are the smart one, good, see if you were as smart as you just proved you wouldn't need to know what would happen if you didn't talk because you wouldn't let us get that far, now would you?" He runs the barrel slowly up Jessis neck, across the side of her face to her fore head and smiles, mimicking a gun shot sound.

"Get your filthy hands off her" Waverly speaks up, her tears have silently dropped and her eyes are filled with anger.

The guy back heels and walks towards Waverly pinning her up to the wall, one hand gripping her shirt the other holding the gun to her temple "Don't you dare tell me what to do got it? If I hear another word out of you I will not hesitate twice in putting a bullet through your head, I've been working on this case for 7 years, 7 Goddamn years, i'm not gonna let this chance go" A true look of fear runs across Waverly's eyes, she hasn't felt this scared since the demon that was inside of her made her shoot her sister and go after Nicole to kill her and she has absolutely no control, she remembers the memory as if it was yesterday. She doesn't want to speak so just quickly moves her head up and down signally she understood what he just said.

"Hey!" Jessi slowly sits up, still in a lot of pain she bites her cheek moving through the pain, she moves the covers off her and slides her legs around so they're dangling off the bed "I'll talk okay, just let her go, shes innocent and has nothing to do with this, ill go where you want, answer any question you may have, but please put her down and let her go" 

The guy releases his grip and Waverly lands feet first with a loud thud "Now leave before someone gets hurt" He yells and Waverly bolts out of the room, tears clouding her vision, she doesn't stop until she reaches the jeep, she hops in, locks the doors and pulls out her phone to dial Wynonna.

"Hello?" Wynonna, a bit hungover answers, voice groggy like she was just woken up.

"Nicole, Jessi , Blake, bad people, bad people they came and took Nicole and Blake, they had guns, aimed one at Nicole and Jessi then on me, Wynonna help, I don't know what to do, please help!" Waverly had a problem stringing together a sentence, her tears started streaming down her face and her head started to pound, she was scared and couldn't think straight.

"Baby girl, I need you to calm down okay? Where are you? What happened? Never mind don't explain now I'll come get you and we can sort this out"

"The hospital, please hurry"

"Okay baby girl, hang tight ill be there soon" 

Wynonna hangs up and Waverly exits the call, she looks down at her phone screen, her home screen is a picture snapped by Wynonna, it is of Nicole and her asleep together on the couch, her head in the crook of Nicoles neck, fingers entwined with each other, Waverly softly strokes her thumb over the screen where Nicole is laying, tears drip onto the screen "We are coming to get you Nic, I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but ill post another chapter tomorrow, like a part 2 to this one, I have the idea in my head but all my thoughts are getting cluttered as its almost 2am, I wanted to post tonight as its been forever since I last updated, thank you all for being so patient :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter i have exams coming up so i wont be able to post for a couple of weeks, but when i come back ill post a long chapter to make up for these smaller ones :)

The pounding in Nicole's head was making her reach her breaking point, she didn't know if she was alive or not, where she was, if everyone was okay, Jessi, Blake, her beloved Waverly, everything was in a blur, she remembers walking out of the hospital door down to a parked black SUV, being dumped in the back and being wedged between two guys in suits, one who hand cuffed her more tightly then she expected, causing red marks to arise from her skin and her fingertips start to go numb.

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked after a few moments of silence.

"Some place far away, now be quiet" The driver barked, causing Nicole to lean back into the back of the seat, being quiet for the rest of the journey.

The SUV pulled to a slow halt and the car door was opened onto a gravel driveway, Nicole is pulled out harshly,causing her to lose her balance and land on the ground.

"Up! Now!" One of then men growled grabbing Nicole by the under arm and dragging her to the front of the small concrete building secured with a padlocked door, they enter and are met with a table, upon it was a basket.

"Keys, cellphones, money, knives, anything that will harm you or us in the chambers" Nicole is pushed in the back towards the table.

"On second thought how about no?" Nicole turns around looking the pair of suited guys. "If you want answers from me then we do this my way"

Then nothing, next thing she knows is that shes sitting at a table ankles chained to the chair legs and her wrists hand cuffed to the chair arms. As she slowly comes too the pounding still very evident she sees two figures of the men who were in the hospital room.

"Hey look she's stirring, Nicole, wakey wakey you have a job to do" One of the pair shakes Nicole's shoulder causing her to jolt up.

"Don't touch me" Nicole snaps through clenched teeth.

"Hey there don't be giving us attitude young lady, we don't want to make you go back to sleep, we have jobs to do and we are well behind since you wouldn't wake up"

"Well I'm assuming you knocked me out so that wasn't my fault now was it?"

The men laugh mimicking her croaky voice "wasn't my fault" "wasn't my fault" one slams his hand on the table "of course it's your fault, if you weren't being difficult in the first place.." The other man cuts him off.

"Let's start off fresh shall we?" A clearly fake smile plastered across his face " I'm Roger and this is my partner Bentley, we are part of the special task force out to seek vital information about extraterrestrial or supernatural beings" 

"We have been tracking your family for years but we haven't been able get in contact with anyone regarding your whereabouts, so we re searched and re searched every inch of the globe and recently found a news paper clipping of you with a bunch of guys from the black badge division" 

Bentley opens up a folder and slides across a newspaper cut out of the purgatory times, the article titled "BBD closes 30 year old Hampton family mystery" with a picture of Nicole, Waverly, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls all sitting around a table in the BBD board room looking at a map of purgatory acting like they were doing work.

"So we searched up this purgatory town and set out on a journey, and here we are now, we didn't get much out of you last time we saw you so we thought we would try again, no daddy to protect you now is there?"

Nicole grimaced at the mention of her father, she knows they killed him but didn't have any proof to back it up.

"You sick bastards, don't you dare mention him, he trusted you and you sold him off to the sharks, then when you couldn't get anything more out of him, I wonder why?, you go to his daughter, the girl who was going through hell, you harass and harass her and then when you don't get what you want you went and killed him, I may not have proof but I know you did it, I can see it right now the glint of no remorse in you're eyes, it's sickening"

"Well done, you caught us, damn, our entire cover is blown, if only there were cops to arrest us" Roger laughs "that's right there is none, no one knows where we are so good luck getting the black badge squad, whatever you call it , to come get you" 

"Oh and that girl that was in the room with us, not your sister the other one, yeah she seemed pretty shaken up when you were taken" Nicole clenches her jaw waiting to see what they had to say about Waverly "she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, let her go blah blah blah, I had to shut her up my self"

"If you placed one finger on my...on her there will be serious consequences" Nicole stares into Rogers eyes, her mind thinking of what he had done to her girlfriend, shaking the mind out of her head she just sits back awaiting for either guy to speak.

"Your what huh? Your what? Doesn't matter, what matters is that we get answers out of you, so this is how it's going to work"

\------------------

"Waverly focus" Dolls snaps his fingers bringing the young brunette out of her thoughts.

"Wha?, what?" She shakes her head "sorry what was that?"

"Do you have any idea where they would have gone?" 

"No, no I don't all I know is that Nicole and her family are wanted for something about something they are, I don't know what, Nicole hasnt mentioned anything to me, then again I never knew she had two siblings" Waverly bows her head.

"Head up baby girl" Wynonna walks into the room plonking down next to her sister on the couch "we'll find then and Haughtpants can give us a big ol' story time on why shes so famous that she's wanted by the men in black"

"Wyn, I would love to joke around with you but now really isn't the time" Waverly stayed still, emotionless.

"Yeah exactly we gotta focus on getting the Haughts back and who on earth were the guys that took them, it's gonna be an all nighter I think so I suggest coffee may be in order" 

At the word 'coffee' Wynonna was already at the door jingling the jeep keys in her hand "comon waves come with me, it'll give you something to keep your mind of things"

"Okay" Waverly reluctantly says, standing up and grabbing her coat from the hanger "let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing really happened in this chapter, there will be more action in the next chapter, thank you for reading :)


	9. Lets get out of here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams Done and dusted, now I can have more frequent updates, if you have any prompts you would like me to do, put them down below :)

Three people are in the room, Nicole, who is completely exhausted staring at a black smudge on the bleach white table, Roger, pen in hand with a clipboard in front and Bentley staring at Nicole, his patience running thin.

"So, Would you like to start by telling us what creature you and the rest of your family are?" Roger asks breaking Nicole out of her trance.

Nicole looks up and stares blankly, not uttering one word.

"Silence eh? That's not gonna go well with us, Bentley blinds" Roger gestures to the blinds behind him, Bentley snickers and stands up, walking over the the edge of the blinds he opens them to reveal a window looking into the room next to them, Nicole's eyes widen and she starts trying to get out of her seat but she realises that she is strapped to the chair.

“Leave her out of this,she doesn't know anything, she's just a kid!” Nicole shouts at the sight of her sister, strapped to the chair in the next room, slumped down with multiple bruises and a split lip, Nicole looks around the room in horror, she notices that there's a guy in there with her, wearing black sunglasses, a black suit like the rest and an ear piece. “Please just let her go, i'll talk” Blake who watched the ordeal starts banging on the window to the room.

“Nicole, don't do it! It's a trap, they're trying to mess with you, Jessi is fine, don't say anything, it's not worth it!”

“Oh that can be arranged though” Bentley whispers into his ear piece and in unison the guy in the next room starts to walk towards Jessi and in an almost robotic movement, punches Jessi across the face causing her to yelp in pain and spit out blood onto the table beside her.

Nicole tries to get out of the restraints again “Blake shut up!” She screams at the door, Nicole reverts her eyes to roger who is just sitting there arms crossed looking smug as ever “I’ll talk you sick bastard” Blake tries to intervene one more time but he instead, gets pushed up against the door and gets his hands cuffed, Blake is then shoved into the room hitting the ground hard, winding himself.

“Thank you Graham, Time for a little chat you two?” Bentley closes the doors and blinds and retakes his seat next to roger.

“Nicole..” Blake says but is quickly cut off by a scowl from Nicole.

“Yes, we’ll talk, well I will anyway”

“Great, firstly, again, care to explain what exactly it is that you and your family are?” Roger looks into Nicole's eyes and picks up his clipboard to take notes.

“Do you want a basic answer or do you want a detailed one?” Nicole gives the look right back at Roger.

“The basic one will do, for now anyway” 

“Okay well” Nicole pauses trying to think of the best way to explain. “Basically as your have probably already gathered, we aren't human, I don’t know fully myself but, from what i have gathered and learn throughout the years is that we are like a mix between an Angel and something else, but I haven't completely put my finger on the something else bit"

"And why don't you know? Why cant you put your finger on it?" Roger questions.

"Well its not that easy figuring it out by yourself, the only one that fully knew the answer was our dad" Blake joins the conversation.

"Well then, you screwed it up then" Bentley looks at Nicole "Your the reason the idiots dead" 

Nicole snaps her head at Bentley "Excuse me? My Dad was not an idiot, how dare you say that, you out of all people know that you betrayed him, also it was an car accident on wet road, he slid down the bank..and.." Nicole stops, tipping her head back blinking away the tears. 

"Oh that's what you were told?" Roger cackles "Oh no, Nicole, after we took you into questioning when you were 17, and you didn't speak, we thought it would be a good idea to take away what meant most to you, we threatened it, and you still didn't talk, we stayed by our words and did just that, hunted him down and pow, pow, pow, Daddy Haught down"

"Nic.." Blake started to talk but his voice got caught in his throat. 

"No, No you're lying, that's not what happened, I didn't do anything!" 

"Yes, exactly, you did nothing, that's what got him killed" Bentley spat, emphasis on the 'Nothing' "How does it feel, Nicole, feel knowing your the reason you Daddy was placed in that casket"

"No, I wont accept that, it wasn't my fault" Nicole bites her lip, deciding to stop showing any emotion 

"If it helps you sleep at night" Roger stands, closely followed by Bentley "We'll be back, try not to get all emotional over it, keeping quiet wasn't worth it now was it?, first your dads dead then you got your sister hurt, whats next Nicole?, go on do the right thing"

The men leave and Nicole breaks down, Blake stands up and crouches beside his sister "Nicole?, Coley? Look at me"

"No" Nicole bites "I'm a monster, I just hurt people" 

"Nicole, Don't you dare let him get to you! You're far to strong for that. Look i'm going to get Wynonna and the rest,I just have to find a way out of here" Blake slowly reaches up and attempting with his wrists cuffed offer a supportive pat on the knee "Um hey, i'm trying to be all big brotherly and be supportive but its kinda hard, help me out and give me a hug?, i cant really hug back but, its the thought right?

Nicole half smiles and nods but realises shes still strapped to the chair "Um maybe not, high five?" 

"Yeah I guess that will do" "Blake chuckles and high fives the younger red head. 

\-------  


Half an hour later Bentley and Roger return barging back into the room disrupting the conversation Nicole and Blake were having

“Okay save the sibling bullshit for later, we have work to do, if you follow us, we will take you to a room where you can show us what you are capable of doing” Bentley comes in, unties Nicole from the chair and uncuffs Blake. Roger moves his hand to show the way and the Brother and Sister reluctantly leave, walking down the narrow hallway the footsteps echoing off the walls, Blake speeds his walking up so hes right behind Nicole whispering in her ear he says 

“This is my chance, just stay calm and so what they say, ill be back with help soon” 

“Oh so now you allow me to comply” Nicole snaps

“Do you want to get out of here?” Blake snaps back, after getting no response “That what I thought”

“You two shut the fuck up before I separate you” The pair go dead silent returning to just hearing the echoing footsteps on the vinyl floor.

They reach the big room, that is set out with various activities and objects; Climbing walls, targets with guns, a group of guys in padded karategi, just standing around waiting for the duo to come fight them. 

Blake scans the room trying to find a way to execute his plan, he locks his eyes on an open door, to which Bentley sees and he yells to one of the guys in to room to shut it. Making his break, Blake starts a runner, tipping his head back laughing he shouts “Good Luck Coley” Blake speeds up till he's just a blur and before anyone has time to register what happened he was out the door.

Nicole smirks and shakes her head “Don't go smacking into any trees now” she mutters to herself so no one hears.

Bentley and Roger start to get angry one throwing his clip board on the group the other yelling for someone to go after him. Two guys nod and dash out the open door in an attempt to chase after him.

Roger turns to Nicole, picking back up his now cracked clipboard “So what you're going to do is take your time and go through each of these activities , show us what you can do, only once you have done this you can get your sister back, and don't try doing anything, we have sniper men in every corner of this room” He points upwards and to the corners of the room “One foot wrong and you can say goodbye to everything”

“What if I put two feet wrong?” Nicole smirks and earns a kick to the gut, wincing in pain, Roger barks “I wouldn't be smart if I was you” Nicole silently agrees still holding her quickly bruising stomach. Bentley and Roger walk out the room where they go into an observation room off the side of the Activity room.  
\------  
Blake doesn't stop or even slows down until he's reached purgatory soil. He makes a quick dart to the brick building with “Purgatory Police Department” in bold letters on the front, he slows his pace as he walks into the station nodding at quick acknowledgement to the sheriff at the front desk. Black barges through the doors to the BBD and the tiredness hits him, he falls to his knees.

“Oh my god Blake” Wynonna is alerted and rushes over to Blake giving dolls a ‘Help me’ look, he joins Wynonna and helps Blake to his feet and over to a seat.

“What on earth happened?” Wynonna asks handing the red headed guy a glass of water.

“I was at the hospital with Jessi, then Nicole showed up, I left the room to give Nicole and Jessi some alone time, that's where I saw Waverly sitting by herself in the waiting room, so I joined her then no longer than 15 minutes later three guys show up, one looks me in the eyes and grabs me and the other two head towards the room, i'm then taken to this place in the woods where i'm asked questions but I don't say a word so they stop and say they have Nicole and Jessi so one of them will talk” 

Blake, out of breath takes another sip of the water, he looks up and scans the trio staring at him, wanting him to continue, he looks at Waverly who is just standing here shell shocked tears welling in her eyes, Blake gives waverly a reassuring smile “Waverly, don't worry your girlfriend is okay, a little shaken up but she's okay, showing off her superpowers, doing what she loves best”

Seeing confusing cross Waverlys face Blake grimaces at what he just said “God damn it Nicole, you haven't even told your own girlfriend”

“Told me what?” Waverly speaks, her voice cracking at the emotion seeping through.

Blake sighs “ Nicole can explain, trust me once we get her and our sister out of that hell hole, she’s explaining everything.

\------  


Wynonna, Doc, Dolls,Waverly and Blake arrive and slowly make their way into the building, as they walk down the corridor Wynonna notices Jessi out of the corner of her eye , shes scared and crying with blood all over her hands. The guy that was in the room is on the ground in the corner, whimpering.Dolls kicks the door in and they move inside, Jessi looks up with fear in her eyes, hands trembling.

"I'm sorry, He just made me angry, and I hated being stuck in that chair"

Wynonna smiles and walks over to Jessi, gently grabbing her arm "Don't worry about big idiots with fancy badges,lets go fix you up, looks as if you got yourself into quite the nasty fight, You guys carry on, i'm going to go back to the SUV and see what I can do about these cuts, Doc? come with me, i can use the extra hand" 

Doc looks at Wynonna then back at dolls "Sure thing, let us be going before we are seen" 

Wynonna, Jessi and Doc make their way out to the SUV the pair help prop Jessi into the back seat, Doc goes to the back of the vehicle and fetches a first aid kit, handing it over to Wynonna she opens it up looking from the contents to Jessi's face, chuckling at herself she brings herself to be honest.

“Okay just putting it out there, i’ve never done this before” Wynonna opens up some sterile wipes and a bottle of Dettol, dabbing some of the brown liquid onto the wipe she softly swipes it over the cut just above Jessis eye wincing at the pain she grips at the seating 

“Marshal Dolls isn't going to be pleased with that” Doc chimed in, standing behind Wynonna watching the medical work being done

“Oh bite me” Jessi says teeth gritted, she smirks causing a surge of pain come from her lip “Ouch”  
“Oi you, stay still” Wynonna finishes patching up Jessis injuries and stands back smiling “I could of become a doctor you know?” “And a good one at that too” Jessi replys, thanking Wynonna for the assistance.

The older brunette makes her way around to the other side of the vehicle hopping in “I need a drink” She looks around the SUV trying to find something to quench her thirst, when she sees a bottle of whiskey shine up at her, she picks it up and takes a swig, noticing a pair of eyes on her she slowly brings the bottle of liquid gold down swallowing the contents in her mouth, when she looks at the teen in the back eyeing up the bottle she moves it out of her sight.

“Um, no, in case you were knocked a bit too hard you are underage, your sister is a cop and I want to keep my job” Jessi lets out a small laugh, still in a bit of pain but she doesn't mind as much now “Well my sister isn’t here is she? Please, just one sip” Drawing out the ‘ease’ she tilts her head slightly and gives Wynonna the puppy eyes.

“God you get that from Nicole, you may not have the same hair or eye colour but that look, a bloody spitting image i swear” Wynonna says, looking at doc for help “Leave me out of this Ms.Earp” Throwing his hands up Doc walks away from the vehicle leaving the two women alone.

Wynonna sighs “Fine, just one sip, and if your sister finds out, A, Imma make sure your ass gets kicked too and B, We will never do this..” Wynonna gestures to the situation between them. “again”

Jessis face lights up “Again?”

Wynonna hands the bottle of whiskey to the younger brunette “Shut up and drink but remember I’m meant to be the adult but then again, I was once your age and it's been one heck of a 24 hours for you, for everyone”  
\-------------------  
Carrying on along the halls, Blake signals for the group to crouch down, they listen resting their backs on the walls.

"Okay so Nicole is in there showing off what abilities she has, and theres these guys in there watching her, shes under a lot of pressure cause theirs sniper riffles on her if she does anything wrong" Waverly gasps but quickly moves her hand to her mouth to muffle the noise "Don't worry Waverly shes fine, nothing she hasnt come up with before, anyway there are people in there watching her in the main room but i'm pretty sure there's guys in here" He points his thumb behind him gesturing to the room behind him. Dolls and Waverly nod understanding whats being said. 

"Here's the tricky part, we have to get her out of there without anyone seeing, which is going to be hard considering she has quite a big audience"

The trio look around the halls and Dolls sees a room with an open door "What about we hide out in there, they cant keep her forever, maybe they'll take her somewhere after they've seen what they want, then we can pounce and take her?"

"Its worth a shot, somethings better then nothing"

There group start to hear footsteps near the door "Move move move" Blake shout whispers and they bolt for the room, closing it behind them, Waverly makes her way to the window which over looks the room where Nicole is.

"Can they see me?" Waverly asks eager to see, but doesn't want to get caught.

"No, they can't its a one way window, your safe"

Waverly leans her hands on the window sill, admiring her girlfriend dressed in only a sports bra and bike shorts, fighting the group of six, even though she is extremely out numbered, Nicole as no issue punching and knocking out the men, one man remaining, bouncing in his "ready" position waiting for Nicole to make a move, she smiles and looks to her right and sees a ledge, she jumps up on top and starts running along it "Come get me arsehole" She beckons, the guy looks confused at first but then accepts the challenge bouncing onto the ledge he makes his way down to where Nicole is, as he runs he picks up a metal pipe, beginning to charge at her.

"No, just hands" Nicole slams her fists down onto the ground causing a shock wave to jolt through out the room, this makes the guy shaky on his feet stumbling to the edge, Nicole just runs up to the guy and jumps up spinning in a 180 she kicks the guy in the face sending him onto the ground, Nicole softly rubs her knuckles stretching and clenching her fist, she smiles at her self, proud of what she accomplished.

"NEXT!" One of the men inside the room shouts and Nicole is snapped back to reality, quickly moving onto next station which is equipped with various weapons. Waverly is left with a smirk on her face very impressed with the show she just watched, they continue to watch as the tall red head shows the bystanders how she masters different variations of swords and guns.

"She taught herself all that you know?" Blake smiles 

"She definitely has some skill" Dolls comments, Blake commentates what's Nicole is doing and after a bit of watching, they hear speaking outside the door. They hide so they aren't obviously seen.

The group hear more mumbled conversation coming from the other side of the metal door, the door then creaks open and a tall red read is chucked in being thrown to the ground a man standing at the entrance of the room yells “See you in a few, for the verdict, freak” He exits, spitting into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Waverly dashes over to Nicole engulfing her into a hug, being reduced to tears, she peppered kisses all over Nicole's face. “I was so worried about you” Waverly plants a soft but desperate kiss onto Nicole lips, Nicole startled for a moment, instantly recognises her girlfriend's voice, she melts into the kiss placing one of her hands onto the small of Waverly's back the other to the side of her face, gently wiping away the tears streaming down the small girls face.

“I’m sorry baby I really am” That's all Nicole can make out before her lips smash into Waverly's again, they pull away and Nicole pulls Waverly onto her lap, they wrap their arms around each other and sit there crying onto each others shoulder, some tears of happiness, others of pain and worry, they just sit there for a few minutes, taking in the moment they have in each other's arms.

Dolls clears his throat “I'm sorry to break this apart you love birds but we gotta get out of here, and pronto” Just as the last word rolls off his tongue Roger and Bentley enter. “Great”

“Look at what we have here? Trying to leave huh? You’re not gonna get away that easily” Roger snickers stepping into the room. Dolls slides over to Waverly slowly and whispers for her to run with Nicole out of the building when he says ‘GO’ and to not look back until they get to the SUV, Waverly nods in agreement and Dolls stands causing Blake to copy. 

Bentley and Roger pull out their guns “Don't move a muscle, we’ll shoot!” Bentley snaps.

Dolls quickly and swiftly pulls out his gun and shoots up, this distracts the pair. Blake and Dolls charge to tackle them to the ground. Dolls yells ‘GO’ and Waverly grabs Nicole by the hand running out of the room, Roger yells as he's being crushed for someone to get them, the two women are then met with two guards who come out and block their path “Nice try” one barks.

“Not today bitches” Nicole forms a blinding bright light orb in her hands and blasts it towards the guards, causing them to fly down the hall and smack against the wall. Waverly gasps her eyes watching in utter amazement.

“Did you...did you just produce and throw light out of your hands” Nicole laughs “Yeap, sure did, don't worry i'll explain everything later let's just get us out of here” Nicole retakes Waverlys hand and they make their way out and run to the vehicle. Nicole helps her girlfriend into the vehicle and then goes to Jessis side to check up on her.

“Hey, you okay kiddo?” Nicole asks ruffling her sisters already messy hair.

“Yeah, your friend here, does quite the clean up” She smiles at Wynonna, who just shrugs “What can I say, your sister here is a good patient, and boy does she have your puppy eyes”

Nicole smiles and then fist bumps Jessi “It’s in our genes right, kiddo?”

“Ya betcha” Jessi winks and pulls the older Haught into a side hug.  
\--------  
"Get off me!" Dolls boots Roger in the chest causing him to crash into the wall with a massive thud, rebounding off the wall he comes back at him with a swing which is easily blocked, taking hold of his arm, Dolls flings him into the table with such force Roger breaks the table and is now laying in a pile of rubble. 

"You may have toys but you lack in physical smarts" He looks over at Blake who has Bentley pinned up against the wall with his hand on his throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I..I..I was just doing what I was told, ah, it burns" Bentley cries out.

"Yeah, nice excuse, that's for hurting my family" Blake presses his fingers into Bentley's skin more causing his skin to start to burn, Blake draws back his arm and jabs the man in the nose knocking him out with blood rushing from his nose and a blistering mark around his neck "I think hes going to feel that in the morning" 

"You think?" Dolls nudges shoulders with Blake "Good job, now lets get out of here" The men jog out of the room shutting it behind them so if the pair regain consciousness they cant get out, They make it out to the SUV where everyone is sitting inside waiting, Blake and Dolls jump in and they speed off making a cloud of dust pick up from the gravel.  
\----------  
After a trip the group finally make it back to purgatory at around midnight, they arrive at the station, dolls and Wynonna hop out to open the back doors Blake and Jessi climb out and walk towards the entrance of the Station sitting down at a bench outside, Nicole whose head is resting on Waverly's shoulder is fast asleep fingers intertwined

“Hey baby?” Waverly turns her head to kiss the top of her girlfriend's head “Nicole, time to wake up and go home”

“Hmm?” Nicole slowly sits up and looks around the now empty vehicle “Oh right, yeah let's go home” Nicole lays a soft kiss on Waverlys lips and climbs out of the SUV “Hey, can I have the keys, I don't want to be rude and just leave without saying goodbye but I think i'm gonna crash soon and preferably not inside the BBD office” 

Waverly chuckles and hands over the keys “Sure hun, i'll go say good bye to everyone I won't be long” She gives Nicole and quick peck on the cheek and walks into the station which is now open

“Hey baby girl, how’s Haughtstuff going?” Wynonna calls out as the small brunette enters the room.

“He's had better days, but she’ll be okay, i'm going to take her home now, get some well needed rest” She yawns and turns to Jessi and Blake “You two all good?, i'm sorry i'm much more chatty than this but i'm exhausted as I can only image you two to be” 

They smile and Jessi offers a thumbs up “It's fine, just get our sister home, we’ll talk to you tomorrow”

Waverly smiles back and gives a small wave “Okay, night everyone”

“Night” Everyone calls back.  
\--------

Nicole unlocks the Jeep door and slides in re shutting it and locking, just to be on the safe side, she notices Waverly's phone in the compartment between the seats, as she pats herself down and cursing, realising her phone is still back at the place she was held, she notices a flashing light coming from the screen, she picks up the phone and turns it on seeing a notification for a text from “Officer Dimples” time logged 3 hours ago, confused she picks it up and unlocks it, opening the text her, jaw drops “Is your girlfriend forgetting something? Don’t worry we’ll drop it off tomorrow” 

There is a few taps on the window startling Nicole out of her gazing at the phone, her eyes shoot up to see Waverly standing outside “Can i hop in?” Nicole shakes her head snapping out of it and unlocks the door “It's freezing out there, why are you on my phone? Any good gossip on there?” Waverly smiles taking the keys and putting them in the ignition.

“Oh no, i thought you got a text, but it was nothing” Nicole quickly deletes the text and turns the phone off smiling sweetly at her girlfriend who has started to drive home “I love you” She says not removing eye contact from the younger girl. 

“I love you too, now let's get home and into bed, I'm exhausted and i'm pretty sure you are too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave your comments below and thank you for reading :)


End file.
